The Internet and the World Wide Web (the “Web”) have become ubiquitous. Content providers (publishers) now use the Internet (and, particularly, the Web) to provide all sorts of content to numerous clients all over the world. In order to offload the job of serving some or all of their content, many content providers now subscribe to content delivery networks (CDNs). Using a CDN, content can be served to clients from the CDN (i.e., from one or more servers in the CDN) instead of from the content provider's server(s). In a caching CDN, content may also be cached on some or all of the CDN servers, either before being served or in response to specific requests for that content. Having content cached within edge servers of the CDN enhances the performance of the CDN because the content does not have to be retrieved from origin servers or other locations, which are less efficient than edge servers in providing content.
Numerous forms of content may be served from the CDN. For example, television shows and movies may now be accessed from any number of Web sites, and the shows and movies may actually be served from the CDN. Print newspapers have migrated to the Web and provide portals through which clients operating some form of computing device (e.g., PC, smart phone, or tablet), with a browser may access numerous forms of content, such as short video clips, articles, images, and audio tracks. Software updates and patches, once only provided on disc and mailed to recipients, are now routinely distributed to devices using only network connections, and the updates and patches are delivered from a CDN.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.